C A T A L Y S T
by Crell
Summary: Tetapi mereka berbeda. Mereka, Generation of Miracles ini, sudah seperti lima matahari yang setia menerangi kelamnya hidupku. Dan harusnya aku tahu bahwa, sedekat apapun aku dengan mereka, kami adalah dua hal yang sangat berbeda. /"Lima belas menit one-on-one, yang kalah harus rela traktiran di Maji Burger."/"Arcana Major, Tiga belas," ia memejamkan mata. "Death."/ [Genderbend]
1. Prolog

"Namaku Kise Ryuna~ Salam kenal, Kurokocchi!"

_. _

_._

_Semuanya… semuanya begitu baik padaku. Menyambutku dengan ramah, menyapaku dengan sopan, bahkan bersedia bercanda dan menemaniku yang selalu sendirian…_

_._

_._

"Aku Midorima Shiina. Senang berkenalan denganmu. Nanodayo."

_._

_._

_Selain Momoi-chan dan Takao-kun, aku tak punya teman bermain lagi._

_._

_._

"Yo, aku Aomine Daichi! Aaah, kau pendek sekali!"

_._

_._

_Sikapku yang tertutup dan pendiam membuat anak-anak lain enggan untuk berkontak denganku. Rasanya nyaris mustahil menemukan teman. _

_._

_._

"Murasakibara Atsumi. Ne, kau bisa masak, tidak?"

_._

_. _

_Tetapi mereka berlima berbeda. Mereka menghampiriku seketika aku duduk di bangku SMP Teikou, tak mempedulikan reaksi dinginku. Tak mempedulikan gaya bicara dan sikapku._

_._

_._

"Akashi Seira, Ketua OSIS dan kapten tim basket putri SMP Teikou. Selamat datang di klub basket putri, Kuroko Tetsuka."

_._

_._

_Mereka berlima, _Generation of Miracles _ini, sudah seperti lima matahari yang setia menerangi kelamnya hidupku._

_._

_._

_.  
><em>

"Kurokocchi~ Kau masuk klub basket?"

"Kami juga main basket, lho, Tetsu! Tapi kami berlima sangat kuat, jadi jangan harap kau bisa mengalahkan kami, ya!"

_._

_._

_Kecerobohan yang amat fatal dengan mengacuhkan peringatan tersirat dari mereka._

_._

_._

_._

BRAK!

"Ah!"

"Dasar gadis sialan!"

PLAK!

"A-ah! S-sakit!"

"Memangnya aku peduli, heh, cewek jalang?"

_._

_._

_Dan harusnya aku tahu bahwa, sedekat apapun aku dengan mereka, _Generation of Miracles _dan diriku adalah dua hal yang sangat berbeda._

_._

_._

_._

"Kurokocchi~ Harusnya kau tahu kalau berani menyaingi kami itu artinya cari mati-ssu~ Dan kami takkan segan-segan untuk menyingkirkan orang-orang semacam itu, lho~"

_._

"Gadis kuper tak tahu diri sepertimu, mau coba-coba meroket melebihi kemampuan kami, hah? Kau belum tahu kami ini siapa, nanodayo?"

.

"Heh, Murasaki, pegangi sampah ini! Kise, kau guyur dia dengan air comberan itu!"

.

.

_._

_Tapi aku menyayangi mereka._

_Aku menyayangi teman-temanku. _

.

.

.

"Tetsuka-chan! Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi!"

.

.

"Se… _senpai_?"

.

.

"Kau tak apa-apa?"

.

.

"… kelas... tiga?"

.

.

"Aku bersumpah… Bersumpah…"

.

.

_Tidak. Hentikan…_

_._

_._

"Aku tak peduli bahwa dulu aku pernah mencintaimu. Aku tak peduli bahwa dulu kita memang pernah bersama…"

.

.

_Seseorang… Tolong, hentikan…_

_._

_._

"Aku membencimu!"

.

_ ._

"Perkenalkan. Aku siswa pindahan dari Amerika."

.

.

"Tidak… Tidak… Hentikan… Menjauh dariku!"

.

.

.

"SEMUA INI SALAHMU! SALAHMU! ANDAI KAU TAK MASUK DALAM KEHIDUPANKU, AKU TAKKAN-"

"Apa kau bilang?!"

.

.

.

"Karena aku adalah bayangan, sama sepertimu."

.

.

.

"Kubunuh kau."

.

.

_Dan inilah, awal dari mimpi buruk yang bangkit dalam kenyataan hidupku..._

_._

**.:xxx:.**

Disclaimer to its rightful owner:

**Kuroko no Basuke****© Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

Fanfiction:

**CATALYST **by** Rheyna Rosevelt **

**OCs © Rheyna Rosevelt**

I own nothing but this fanfiction

Thus, I don't make any commercial profit within this story

**Warning**:

This story contains:

Alternate Universe - Genderbend characters | Violence | Harem | Drama | Character abuse | Out-Of-Character

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.:xxx:.**

.

.

"Dan ini perintah."

"Seira-san..."

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>[Coming Soon]<strong>

**[on March]**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Sebuah prolog abal sok keren (?) yang kali ini saya luncurkan. Ahem. Ini adalah _teaser _dari proyek multichapter fanfiksi Kuroko no Basuke saya, yang chapter benerannya (?) direncanakan untuk update pada bulan Maret nanti. Lama? Iya, memang, kok. Saya sengaja. Hoho /dor

Jadi.. ya, begitulah. Inilah gambaran lima puluh persen dari keseluruhan plot... ada yang sudah punya bayangan? /hei/

Hn, saya rasa tak ada yang perlu saya umumkan lagi. Jadi... sampai jumpa bulan Maret! *lambai-lambai*


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"_Yang mana, sih, pemain baru itu?"_

"_Itu! Yang rambutnya biru muda!"_

"_Astaga, keberadaannya saja sulit diketahui!"_

"_Sudah terlihat, pasti gadis itu punya talenta hebat."_

_._

_._

_BRAK!_

"_Ah!"_

"_Dasar gadis sialan!"_

_BRAK!_

"_S-sakit!"_

"_Memangnya aku peduli, heh, cewek jalang?"_

_DUK!_

"_Kurokocchi~ Harusnya kau tahu kalau berani menyaingi kami itu artinya cari mati-ssu~ Dan kami takkan segan-segan untuk menyingkirkan mereka lho~"_

_BUK!_

"_Kuro-chin... Aku sungguh ingin menghancurkanmu…"_

_BLAM!_

"_Gadis kuper tak tahu diri sepertimu, mau coba-coba meroket melebihi kami, hah? Kau belum tahu kami ini siapa, nanodayo?"_

_GREP_

"_AH! A-AOMINE-SAN! S-SAKIT!"_

"_Heh, Murasaki, pegangi sampah ini! Kise, kau tarik rambutnya yang sana!"_

"_Dengan senang hati, ssu~"_

"_Daichi, memang sejak kapan kau yang memerintah di sini?"_

"_Sudahlah, Midori, habisnya Akashi tak ada sih. Sayang dong kalau kita menyia-nyiakan samsak tinju mungil ini. Lihat tuh, wajahnya mengiba untuk ditonjok."_

_DUK!_

"_AH!"_

"_Hmm? Mido-chin, Aka-chin ke mana?"_

"_Setelah mengurus beberapa laporan bulanan, dia akan kemari, nanodayo."_

"_Waaah, Akashicchi lama~ Kalau kelamaan nanti kasihan Kurokocchi-ssu~ Tanganku rasanya sudah gatal ingin menampar monyet ini-ssu~"_

"_Tenang saja, Ryuna, aku sudah di sini, kok."_

"_Ah, Aka-chin."_

**.:xxx:.**

Disclaimer to its rightful owner:

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

by** Rheyna Rosevelt**

**OCs © Rheyna Rosevelt**

I own nothing but this fanfiction

Thus, I don't make any profit within this story

**Warning**:

This story contains:

Alternate Universe | Violence | Genderbend characters | Harem | Lots of drama | Character abuse | Out-Of-Character

**.**

**.**

**[Chapter 1]**

**.**

**.:xxx:.**

Mata beriris biru muda itu terbuka.

Kuroko Tetsuna berkedip beberapa kali, getarannya membuat dua bulir air bening menetes dari sudut matanya. Sinar matahari menyorot masuk, menembus jendela kamar yang berhias tirai putih berpola. Suara denting perkakas dapur terdengar dari lantai bawah, ibunya pasti sedang memasak untuk sarapan.

Hari ini adalah tonggak penanda dua bulan lamanya ia bersekolah di SMA Teiko. Tetsuna tahu, sebagai siswi sekolah elit prestisius, harusnya dengan semangat tinggi ia segera bangkit dan menyongsong hari. Masuk di SMA Teiko tidaklah mudah, kecuali kau memiliki bakat khusus di bidang akademis, olahraga, sains, atau ekstrakurikuler lain. Ia harusnya bersyukur, talenta alami olahraga dan rekomendasi kepala sekolah memudahkannya untuk menembus tes masuk SMA bergengsi itu.

Namun, lepas dari semua itu, ada satu hal yang cukup mengganggu pikiran Tetsuna. Gadis berambut sebahu itu berguling, benaknya sibuk memikirkan mimpinya tadi.

Murasakibara-san, Kise-san, Midorima-san, Aomine-san, Akashi-san…

SMP Teiko. Mutiara basket putri. Kuper. Rival. Ancaman. Dihancurkan. Peringatan. Menyesal…

Ia tidak mau mengingat masa lalu itu lagi.

Ia tidak mau mengulanginya lagi.

Air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya, sementara dua baris gigi putih menggigit bibir. Sebuah isakan terselip keluar dari bibirnya, dan Tetsuna lekas membenamkan wajah pada bantal yang sekuat tenaga ia peluk.

Ia telah jera.

"Tidak…" Tetsuna mengangkat kepala dan mengusap lembut sudut matanya. "Semua sudah selesai… Aku tidak apa-apa… Mereka tidak bersamaku lagi…"

Tetsuna bangun dan duduk di tepi ranjang, kemudian memeluk dirinya sendiri yang mulai menggigil ketakutan.

"Aku… aman…"

Bulir air bening itu tak berhenti mengalir, justru makin deras.

"Aku aman… kan?"

Tetsuna menarik napas dalam, berusaha menenangkan diri.

"_Sialan, kau! Aku menyesal berteman denganmu!"_

Rasa panas bekas tamparan gadis berambut pirang yang terjadi beberapa tahun lalu kini membara kembali.

"_Keluar dari sini, Kuroko! Kami tak butuh pengkhianat macam dirimu!"_

Isakannya makin keras. Tetsuna berkali-kali menyempatkan diri menarik napas di antara tangisnya, sedikit kesulitan oleh sesenggukan yang makin menjadi. Ia menarik lutut dan memeluknya, membasahi celana pendek yang kenakan dengan air mata.

Tok. Tok.

Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Kuro-chan? Aku masuk, ya."

Pintu terbuka bersamaan dengan turunnya satu butir air mata di pipi Tetsuna. Cepat-cepat dihapusnya air mata itu sebelum terlihat.

"T-Takao-kun?" panggilnya, menatap sosok pemuda berseragam lengkap yang memasuki kamarnya.

Takao Kazunari balas menatapnya kaget. Penerangan di kamar sahabatnya memang terlalu gelap untuk dapat melihat sekitar, namun Kazunari dan mata rajawalinya berhasil mengamati kondisi Tetsuna yang acak-acakan. Dan mata bengkak serta pipinya yang mengilap oleh air mata.

"H-hei! K-kau menangis, Kuro-chan?" Dengan gesit ia melintasi ruangan dan duduk di sebelah Tetsuna. "A-ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?"

Tetsuna menampik pelan tangan yang mencoba mengelus surai biru mudanya. "Tidak, Takao-kun. Aku tidak apa-apa." Ia menundukkan kepala. "Kau saja yang terlalu berlebihan."

"Tentu saja tidak!" seru Kazunari, wajahnya menyiratkan kekhawatiran. "Heiii, Kuro-chan! Kalau kau punya masalah, kau bisa curhat padaku, kok! Aku selalu terbuka untukmu!"

Pipi gadis itu merona sedikit. Tanpa tenaga, ia mendorong Kazunari minggir dari tempat tidurnya. "Aku tahu, Takao-kun. Tapi pertama-tama, bagaimana bisa kau masuk ke sini?"

"Tentu saja ibumu yang menyuruhku masuk, Kuro-chan," Kazunari menelengkan kepala, sama sekali tak terpengaruh oleh dorongan Tetsuna. "Ia khawatir, habisnya kau tak kunjung turun juga. Padahal ini sudah jam setengah tujuh."

"Takao-kun!" seru Tetsuna kaget. "S-setengah tujuh? Kita bisa terlambat!"

"Tepat sekali." Kazunari segera bangkit dan menarik tangan gadis itu, lantas mendorongnya masuk ke kamar mandi. "Makanya, cepat mandi dan ganti baju!" Ia melempar set seragam SMA Teikou yang tergantung ke arah Tetsuna. "Dan aku akan menunggumu di depan! Sepedaku sudah siap dikebut ke sekolah!"

**.:xxx:.**

"Ibu, aku berangkat."

"Hati-hati di jalan, Sayang," Kuroko Kyouka mengecup pipi putrinya. "Dan, Takao-kun, ini roti bakarmu!"

"Terima kasih, Bibi!" Kazunari menyambar roti bakar itu. "Ayo, Putri Tidur, kita berangkat~!"

Gadis berambut biru muda itu merengut, tangannya merapikan rok hitamnya. "Aku bukan putri tidur, Takao-kun. Dan lagi, lihat, dasimu acak-acakan." Tetsuna maju beberapa langkah untuk memperbaiki dasi strip hitam yang terikat pada leher Kazunari. "Heran, bagaimana bisa dasimu tidak rapi begini? Katanya kau punya mata elang?"

"Elang tidak pakai dasi~ Dan lagi, aku ini rajawali!" Tertawa, pemuda itu meraih pergelangan tangan Tetsuna dan menyeretnya keluar. "Kami berangkat, Bibi~!"

Kyouka tersenyum kecil melihat keduanya.

Sepeda milik Kazunari terparkir tepat di depan pagar rumahnya, sepeda hitam yang persis sama dengan yang biasa pemuda itu pakai saat masih di SMP Teiko dulu. Hanya saja, kini tak ada gerobak kayu membuntut di belakangnya.

"Ayo naik, Kuro-chan!"

"Naik?" Tetsuna mengangkat sebelah alis, bingung. "Di mana, Takao-kun? Sadelnya hanya satu. Di belakang, pula."

Kazunari tertawa. "Duduk saja di sadelnya."

"Tapi, nanti Takao-kun duduk di mana?"

"Aku bisa mengayuh sambil berdiri, kok~" pemuda itu menyeringai. "Ayo, Kuro-chan! Keburu telat!"

Gadis itu menurut. Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka telah siap. Tetsuna duduk di sadel belakang, tangannya memegangi kemeja Kazunari yang mengayuh semangat.

"Takao-kun," panggil Tetsuna. "Ini sepedamu yang ada gerobaknya itu, kan?"

Kazunari menoleh sedikit. "Eh? Iya, ini sepedaku yang itu."

"Kenapa dilepas gerobaknya?"

"Ng..." Kazunari berhenti sejenak. "Karena gerobaknya sekarang nyaris tak berguna lagi, Kuro-chan. Orang yang dulu biasa menumpang di gerobak itu sekarang tidak mau lagi kubonceng..."

"Oh."

Kuroko Tetsuna tahu betul siapa yang dimaksud secara tersirat oleh Kazunari. Karenanya, ia memilih untuk menghentikan pembicaraan.

"_Menjijikkan, perbintangan memang mengatakan Aquarius adalah zodiak yang buruk bersama Cancer, tapi tak kusangka kau akan berbuat sejauh itu."_

Kazunari dan Tetsuna juga terluka oleh orang yang sama.

**.:xxx:.**

"Uwaaah!"

Dahi Tetsuna terantuk punggung pemuda di depannya ketika Kazunari berhenti mendadak, mendaratkan kakinya kembali di atas tanah.

"Takao-kun?"

"Maaf, Kuro-chan." Kazunari meringis meminta maaf pada Tetsuna yang mengusap dahinya. "Habis, tiba-tiba ada segerombolan gadis menyeberang... Oh, kerumunan apa itu?"

"Kerumunan apa, Takao-kun?" Tetsuna berusaha mengintip dari balik bahu tegap Kazunari.

"Itu." Pemuda bersurai hitam itu mengayuh sepedanya pelan, mendeongak untuk melihat sang pusat perhatian di balik kerumunan siswa-siswi dan bahkan beberapa wartawan. "Eeeh, ternyata Kise-chan, toh. Pantas saja ramai~"

Degup jantung Kuroko Tetsuna berhenti sejenak atas penyebutan nama itu. Kise.

Kise Ryuna, adalah salah satu anggota _Generation of Miracles_ yang paling akhir bergabung. Rambutnya berwarna pirang sepanjang dada, dan biasa dimodel mengikuti _style_ terkini. Kise, selain adalah seorang pemain basket berkemampuan khusus meniru gerakan dan teknik pemain lain, juga bekerja sebagai model beberapa majalah terkenal. Sikapnya yang kelewat riang dan sering memanggil orang-orang terdekatnya dengan embel-embel "-cchi", menambah drastis _image _manisnya.

"Terakhir aku mendengar berita tentangnya, Kise-san ditawari menjadi _cover girl _majalah "_Zunon Girl_", lho!"

Kazunari mengerjapkan mata, merespon pada gosipan dua orang siswi yang kebetulan ia lewati. "Haaah?! Serius? _Cover girl _majalah "_Zunon_"?!"

Tetsuna juga ikut terkejut mendengarnya. "_Zunon_" adalah majalah _fashion _remaja yang asalnya dari Amerika, yang biasa dihiasi potret beberapa model remaja internasional. Dapat menjadi _cover girl _majalah tersebut, apalagi dengan usia sebelia Kise, pastilah sebuah pencapaian yang luar biasa. Sepanjang yang Tetsuna tahu, jumlah model berkebangsaan Jepang yang telah membintangi majalah itu masih bisa dihitung dengan satu tangan.

_"Dasar Kurokocchi cewek rendahan!"_

"Kuro-chan?" Kazunari berhenti lagi untuk mengibaskan tangan di depan muka Tetsuna. "Kok melamun? Sakit?"

Tetsuna berkedip. "Eh, t-tidak, kok, Takao-kun."

Kazunari mengangkat alis, agak tidak mempercayainya. Tetapi begitu melihat senyum tipis sahabatnya, ia balas menyeringai dan kembali mengayuh sepedanya. "Baguslah! Ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan~"

Tetsuna hanya menghela napas.

**.:xxx:.**

"Takao-kun, terima kasih telah memboncengku ke sekolah."

Ucap Tetsuna lembut seraya berjalan di sisi Kazunari yang menuntun sepeda menuju area parkir siswa.

"Bukan masalah, Kuro-chan," pemuda itu menyahut riang seraya memarkir sepedanya. "Nah, sekarang, mari kita ke—"

Kazunari terhenti. Kepalanya sedikit menengadah, mengendus udara.

"Baunya... sedap..."

"Eh?" Tetsuna terdiam sejenak. "Kau benar, Takao-kun. Bau apa, ya?"

"Asalnya dari dapur sekolah," Kazunari menunjuk pada sebuah bangunan persegi bercat putih tepat di samping area parkir siswa. "Ayo kita lihat, Kuro-chan!"

"Ah, Takao-kun, t-tunggu dulu-!"

Namun Kazunari sudah keburu menyeretnya lagi ke arah gedung itu. Lautan para siswi SMA Teiko lagi-lagi terhampar, diiringi dengan pekikan dan suara percakapan mereka yang antusias.

Tetsuna berjinjit sedikit. Dengan tinggi tubuhnya yang tak seberapa, sulit sekali melihat bagian depan kelas. Di belakangnya, Kazunari tertawa geli.

"Kuro-chan nggak kelihatan, ya?" ujarnya setengah mengejek seraya berjongkok di depan Tetsuna. "Sini, kubantu."

"Takao-kun?"

"Naik."

"Eh? Ta-tapi, aku berat…"

"Tidak apa-apa, Kuro-chan tidak berat, kok~"

Menggigit bibir, Tetsuna menunduk dan mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Kazunari. Pemuda itu lalu berdiri seraya membelitkan tangannya di bawah lutut gadis itu.

"Waah, rasanya seperti mengangkat karung kapas!"

"Apakah Takao-kun bermaksud mengejekku seperti karung?" tanya Tetsuna penuh kecurigaan.

"Bukan, Kuro-chan~ Maksudku, kau itu ringan sekali!"

Mendengus kecil, Tetsuna lalu memfokuskan pandangannya ke depan. Sebuah konter panjang terpampang berikut satu set peralatan memasak yang berjejer rapi di atasnya. Seorang pemuda –kemungkinan besar _senpai _mereka- mengangkat sebuah piring berisi _pancake _berhias madu, memamerkannya pada para penonton.

"Dan inilah, _pancake _madu Murasakibara Atsumi! Ayo, yang ingin mencicipi _pancake _super lezat ini, silahkan maju ke depan!"

"Klub tata boga, ya?" Kazunari menelengkan kepala mendengar seruan itu. Untunglah mereka berdiri paling belakang, karena para siswi di depan mereka seketika berbondong-bondong saling mendorong hanya untuk mendapat posisi paling depan dan mencicipi hidangan itu. "Ketua klub mereka, Fuyui, tampaknya bersemangat sekali setelah berhasil mengajak Mura-chan masuk klubnya."

"Tentu saja," gadis itu mengangguk. Matanya terpancang pada sosok siswi berambut ungu panjang yang duduk dengan ekspresi malas di sebelah si ketua klub. "Atsumi-chan memang tak patut disepelekan dalam bidang cita rasa. Dia punya peluang besar untuk menjadi koki terkenal… dan posisi _center _pada tim basket putri. Tinggi badannya, jelas tak ada yang menyaingi."

_"Kuro-chin memang kejam. Kau bersahabat dengan kami sebagai modus untuk menjatuhkan kami, kan?"_

Tetsuna menggigit bibir.

Kazunari hanya tersenyum mendengar penuturan sahabatnya. Memang benar. Walau tampaknya terlalu santai, tetapi Murasakibara Atsumi bukan tipe pemain basket yang patut diremehkan. Ia memang tampaknya selalu memancarkan aura malas, namun sekali dia masuk dalam mode serius, tak ada yang dapat menghalanginya. Tim basket putri Teiko beruntung mendapatkan pemain sepertinya, yang selain dapat diandalkan di atas lapangan, juga bersedia membuatkan sedikit cemilan untuk rekan-rekannya (Ah, itupun kalau sudah disogok dengan _strawberry shortcake _favoritnya).

Beberapa menit berlalu, namun Tetsuna tak juga bergerak dalam gendongannya. Pemuda dengan mata setajam rajawali itu merasakan Tetsuna nampak makin nyaman dalam gendongannya, membuatnya makin tak tahan untuk tak menggodanya.

"Kuro-chan, betah sekali aku gendong~"

Wajah Tetsuna memerah. "Ma-maaf. Turunkan aku, Takao-kun."

"Eeh?" Kazunari mengedip. "Kalau mau berlama-lama lagi, silahkan saja, kok~"

Tetsuna tak sampai hati untuk menggetok keras-keras kepala bersurai hitam itu.

**.:xxx:.**

"Tatsuya, sampai ketemu lagi di jam istirahat?"

Pemuda dengan poni kelewat panjang itu menoleh.

"Baiklah, Taiga," ia tersenyum. "Semoga beruntung dengan sesi perkenalan di kelasmu, ya? Kudengar dari Atsumi, kebanyakan siswi di Jepang suka ber-_fangirling _dengan tubuh tegap berotot sepertimu."

"Yah," pemuda satunya, yang berambut bias merah-hitam, memalingkan muka. "Atau mungkin, mereka lebih suka memekik heboh melihat sosok manusia _ikemen _sepertimu."

Tatsuya tertawa kecil.

.

.

[To be continued]

.

.

**Next Chapter!**

"Saa~ Kuro-chan, lihat, nih! Artikel tentang Mido-chan dan Aka-chan ada di mading sekolah~"

"Takao-kun… Kau tak apa, kan?

"Hahaha, aku tidak apa-apa, kok~ Hanya kangen sedikit, tapi mana mungkin 'dia' mau menemuiku, kan?"


	3. Chapter 2

Bersama dengan Kazunari membuat Tetsuna bisa melupakan kegelisahannya.

Kazunari memang tipe orang periang dan lihai menceriakan sekelilingnya. Tetsuna sendiri sudah hampir lupa bahwa tadi pagi ia terbangun oleh sebuah mimpi buruk dengan berjalan beriringan menuju kelas mereka yang bersebelahan. Bersama si rajawali, pasti ada saja yang digunakan Kazunari untuk membuat Tetsuna, minimal, tersenyum kecil. Entah itu mengomentari sesuatu, menceritakan pengalamannya, melempar lelucon, bahkan menggoda Tetsuna. Walau yang terakhir itu hanya ia lakukan sesekali, karena Tetsuna dikenalnya mudah ngambek dan Kazunari juga sering kelepasan.

"Lalu, lalu!" Kazunari berjalan mundur, dan Tetsuna tertawa di balik telapak tangannya. "Begitu masuk dalam gym, muka Kasamatsu-senpai langsung berubah dari cemberut menjadi melotot dengan mulut membentuk 'o' besar dalam kecepatan kurang dari sedetik! Astaga, Kuro-chan, kalau kau melihat sendiri perubahan ekspresinya yang secepat kilat, kujamin kau takkan bisa mempertahankan topeng datarmu itu lebih lama dari Mayuzumi-senpai!"

"Masa?" Tetsuna masih tertawa. "Kasamatsu-senpai, kapten tim inti dua yang dikenal galak itu sampai menganga?"

"Tentu saja!" Kazunari berbalik, tangannya bersilang di belakang kepala. "Maksudku, sebenarnya itu normal, tapi lucu kalau Kasamatsu-senpai yang melakukannya! Siapa sih yang tidak copot jantungnya melihat dalaman sendiri dikibar-kibarkan bagai bendera di atas ring basket?"

"Kazunari-kun, Kazunari-kun," Tetsuna menarik napas dari tawanya, "Sudah, cukup. Sudah. Perutku sakit sekali dari tadi."

"Ehe, sama-sama~" Kazunari menyeringai lebar, lega melihat kerut sedih pada dahi sahabatnya telah menghilang. "Begitu dong, Kuro-chan. Senyum!"

Tetsuna menanggapinya dengan senyum sedih. "Tentu saja. Terima kasih, Takao-kun. Takao-kun selalu bisa mencerahkan suasana, segelap apapun itu."

"Kuro-chan terlalu memuji!"

Kazunari kembali menceritakan beberapa kejadian ketika timnya mengerjai pelatih putri mereka, Masako-sensei. Koridor masih begitu sepi, walau jarum jam sudah mendekati angka delapan. Mungkin para siswa bergerombol di bawah, Tetsuna mengamati, menonton demo beberapa ekskul yang memang diselenggarakan pagi ini hingga jam istirahat.

"Saa~ Kuro-chan, lihat, nih!"

Mendengar topik yang berbeda, gadis itu menoleh. Kazunari berhenti di depan papan mading utama di lantai dua, manik madunya terfokus pada sebuah artikel.

Tetapi Tetsuna tak terlalu memperhatikan. Justru yang menarik perhatiannya, adalah teks _headline _dengan foto siswi bersurai merah panjang di sampingnya.

_Teiko Headline_

_Ketua Dewan Siswa Terpilih — Akashi Seira, 1-A_

Tetsuna menurunkan fokusnya pada barisan teks yang terlalu kecil untuk dapat ia baca. Ia tak mampu menatap mata gadis dalam foto itu. Manik dwiwarnanya terlalu menakutkan, sekalipun ia hanya sebuah gambar. Manik yang telah lama menatapnya culas. Sekalipun hanya melalui kertas tebal.

_Akashi Seira, Ketua Dewan Siswa Teiko, Kapten tim basket putri Teiko, Ketua klub shogi Teiko._

Dan satu paragraf lagi meruapakan daftar prestasinya. Darah Tetsuna berdesir membacanya. Seira, atau Akashi-san untuknya, memang adalah sosok yang absolut. Sosok yang mutlak perintah dan keinginannya. Tatapannya tajam, dan ucapannya mengalir kata demi kata dengan tenang, kolektif, namun mengandung rasa percaya diri yang tinggi, pula dengan tiap langkahnya yang seolah terukur dan tanpa satupun kesalahan.

"Artikel tentang Mido-chan dan Aka-chan ada di mading sekolah."

Kazunari berucap, dan Tetsuna terhenyak.

"Takao-kun… Kau tak apa-apa, kan?

Mendengar pertanyaan bernada khawatir dari Tetsuna, Kazunari menoleh padanya, menampilkan senyumnya yang terlebar.

"Hahaha, aku tidak apa-apa, kok. Hanya kangen sedikit, tapi mana mungkin 'dia' mau menemuiku, kan?"

Mungkin itulah senyum palsu pertama Kazunari pagi ini.

**.:xxx:.**

Disclaimer to its rightful owner:

**Kuroko no Basuke© Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

Fanfiction:

by** Rheyna Rosevelt**

**OCs **by** Rheyna Rosevelt**

I own nothing but this fanfiction

Thus, I don't make any commercial profit within this story

**Warning**:

This story contains:

Alternate Universe - Genderbend characters | Violence | Drama | Character abuse | Out-Of-Character

**.**

**.**

**[Chapter 2]**

**.**

**.:xxx:.**

"Tetsu-chan dan Takao-kun kejam! Aku ditinggal!"

Momoi Satsuki menghambur dari dalam kelas 1-C, memeluk Tetsuna erat-erat seraya memasang muka kesal. Rambut merah mudanya tergerai, kali ini sudah sepanjang pinggang. Beberapa siswa yang berlalu-lalang sempat memperhatikan mereka sekali, sebelum kemudian mengalihkan pandangan dan fokus pada kesibukan masing-masing.

Kazunari tertawa salah tingkah dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Maaf Momo-chan, habis tadi ibumu bilang kau sudah berangkat."

"Mou," Satsuki melepas pelukannya begitu Tetsuna sudah menampakkan tanda-tanda terganggu. "Tapi Takao-kun sempat menjemput Tetsu-chan. Padahal ini hari pertama masuk setelah _break _seminggu, tapi kita tidak bisa berangkat bersama-sama."

"Maaf, maaf," Kazunari nyengir. "Kalau begitu, besok kita bertemu di depan mini market saja, bagaimana? Aku akan menyusul Kuro-chan dulu, lalu kita ke sekolah bersama-sama."

"Janji, ya!"

Antusiasme Satsuki membuat Kazunari tertawa. Ia melongok ke dalam kelasnya dan Satsuki, lalu nampak heran. "Kelas kita kosong sekali. Kemana yang lain?"

"Senseibilang ada sesuatu yang harus ia urus, sesuatu seperti murid transfer atau sejenisnya ke kelas kita. Yang lain begitu bersemangat hingga mengikuti Masako-sensei. Aku sendiri sebenarnya juga tertarik, tetapi menunggu Takao-kun dan Tetsu-chan rasanya lebih menyenangkan." Satsuki mengacak-acak rambut Tetsuna, membuat gadis itu cemberut.

"Momoi-chan, hentikan."

"Maaf, maaf! Habis rambut Tetsu-chan berantakan sekali. Sini, biar kurapikan!"

"Tidak usah," gadis mungil itu berkelit dari dekapan erat si surai persik. Satsuki tertawa dan berusaha menggaet Tetsuna lagi, membuat gadis itu berlari sembunyi di belakang Kazunari dan Satsuki mengejarnya. "Momoi-chan!"

"Aku tidak tahan melihat rambut Tetsu-chan!" Satsuki berhasil mencapainya dan menjitak lembut kepala Tetsuna. Ia mengaduh. "Rambut Tetsu-chan itu halus, tapi sepertinya Tetsu-chan tidak terlalu memperhatikan penampilannya. Kurang modis!"

"Rambutku biarkan saja begitu, Momoi-chan. Jangan diapa-apakan."

"Hei, hei, sudah." Kazunari tertawa kecil, beberapa saat sebelum gerakan beberapa orang dari ujung koridor tertangkap lensa matanya. Seorang wanita berambut legam panjang, dan beberapa siswi yang ribut mengekor di belakangnya.

"Masa-sensei!" sebut Kazunari, dan Satsuki menoleh. "Dia sudah kembali. Sebaiknya kita masuk, Momo-chan, kalau tak mau dikejar pedang bambunya," lanjutnya diselingi tawa.

Satsuki melepas Tetsuna. "Takao-kun benar. Sepertinya murid pindahan itu akan diperkenalkan sebentar lagi. Kau mau ikut Tetsu-chan?"

Manik biru muda menatap merah muda bingung. "Tapi aku bukan anggota kelas 1-C."

"Tidak ada bedanya. Walau kau masuk kelas kami, yang akan menyadari kehadiranmu paling-paling hanya aku. Kuro-chan kan setipis angin—ow! Kuro-chan, sakit!"

"Balasan karena terlalu banyak meledekku hari ini." gadis itu menggembungkan pipi. Kazunari masih mengaduh seraya memegangi perutnya yang barusan ditusuk jemari. "Aku akan ke kelas saja. Sampai jumpa istirahat siang nanti, Momoi-chan, Takao-kun."

Satsuki melambaikan tangannya, "Baiklah! Dah!"

"Nanti kita makan bekal bersama, ya!"

Tersenyum kecil, Tetsuna berbalik, melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas persis di sebelahnya. Ia melewati rombongan Masako-sensei dan sejumlah siswi itu, tetapi ia tak terlalu memperhatikan mereka, sama seperti mereka yang sama sekali tak menyadari keberadaannya.

"Kelas kita beruntung sekali mendapat anggota baru seperti dia!"

"Benar! Astaga, aku betah tinggal di kelas kalau begini caranya."

"Hei, kau lihat tidak caranya menjawab pertanyaanku tadi? Suaranya sedikit kasar, tapi benar-benar tipeku."

"Bermimpi saja kau kalau mau diperhatikan. Pasti banyak yang akan mengejar dia, terutama _senpai-senpai_."

"Bicara soal senpai, Tatsuya-senpai juga kelihatan—"

Tetsuna menggeser pintu kelas 1-B. Papan bercat putih itu berderit kecil mengikuti relnya, dan Tetsuna menyelip masuk tanpa suara. Ada lebih dari lima belas orang di dalam ruangan itu, tetapi tak ada satupun yang memperhatikan kehadiran si biru muda, walau bibir kecil itu menggumamkan "Selamat pagi," sebagai salam.

Kecuali satu orang, yang duduk di barisan paling depan, tengah menunduk berkonsentrasi dalam tebalnya ensiklopedia, dua ikat rambut hijau berkepang jatuh di bahu kiri-kanannya.

Tetsuna meletakkan tasnya beberapa kursi dari gadis itu. Ia melihat jemari berbalut perban itu membenarkan posisi kacamatanya, dan bola hijau zamrud bergulir menatapnya.

Tetsuna awas sekali terhadap pandangan itu. Helai biru mudanya bergerak lembut ketika ia menunduk sekilas ke arahnya, dan Midorima Shiina memalingkan mukanya kembali.

Seolah tak terjadi apa-apa di antara mereka berdua.

Bel berbunyi nyaring setelahnya, dan para remaja yang sebelumnya asyik berpencar berangsur kembali pada bangkunya masing-masing. Wali kelas mereka masuk tak lama kemudian, membawa setumpuk modul yang siap dibagikan untuk tes tengah semester. Shiina menutup bukunya, lalu mendorongnya ke sudut lain meja.

Tetsuna menghela napas.

Satu kelas dengan salah satu anggota _Generation of Miracles_, memang bukan hal yang mudah.

**.:xxx:.**

Riuhnya kelas 1-C teredam dengan kehadiran Masako-sensei. Wanita yang memang terkenal disiplin itu melangkah mantap menuju mejanya dan menjatuhkan setumpuk buku yang ia bawa ke atas meja.

Masako berbalik menghadap murid-muridnya, sebuah tongkat rotan di tangan. Memang sudah bukan zaman mengajar dengan kekerasan, ini hanya media disiplin tinggi yang suka ia terapkan.

Melihat dua puluh lima kepala berada di tempatnya masing-masing, Masako tersenyum kecil.

"Bagus." Ia menepukkan tangan. "Selamat pagi."

"Pagi!"

Gadis-gadis muda yang tadi mengikutinya ke kantor mengeluarkan suara berisik, kemungkinan bergosip mengenai bocah Amerika yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi tambahan di kelasnya. Masako melempar tatapan maut pada mereka, dan tak perlu waktu lama untuk melihat efeknya.

"Kita punya tamu baru hari ini. Ia datang jauh dari Amerika, dan akan tinggal di Jepang untuk sementara." Masako memberi isyarat ke arah pintu, mengabaikan bisik-bisik penasaran dan semangat yang mulai ramai. "Masuklah."

Seluruh pasang mata memusatkan perhatian ke arah papan kayu yang sebenarnya tak menarik, kalau bukan karena sosok tegap yang berdiri di baliknya. Menuruti perintah, pintu itu digeser, dan suara napas tertahan terdengar dari salah satu sudut kelas. Bahkan satu 'astaga' terpeleset keluar tanpa mengecilkan volume suara.

Sungguh atletis. Sungguh tampan. Apakah ini _Adonis _sendiri yangmausk kelas mereka?

Tinggi. Tegap. Gagah. Dan puji Tuhan telah menciptakan manusia dengan otot sekekar itu—

Oh, dan jangan lupakan rambut biasnya yang merah menyala. Persis kobaran semangat di balik manik krimsonnya.

Bagai penyihir, penampilannya tak membuat seorang pun berpaling. Kazunari sendiri sampai menutup mulut Satsuki yang terbuka lebar dengan tangannya, walau ia sendiri tak berkedip sedari tadi.

Seolah buta akan reaksi seisi kelas, pemuda itu tak memberi respon apa-apa. Ia melangkah masuk dan—

Duak!

"ADUH!"

Seisi kelas berkedip. Mulut terbuka makin lebar. Lalu memalingkan muka, menatap satu sama lain.

Pemuda itu membungkuk dengan tangan memegangi dahinya. Berserapah dalam Bahasa Inggris sepelan mungkin agar Masako-sensei tak mendengarnya.

Sakit? Tidak. Tapi malu.

"Kau tak apa-apa?"

Suara wanita itu menyadarkannya. Ia sontak berseru, "Baik!" dan menegakkan diri.

Masako-sensei menatapnya lembut begitu Taiga berdiri di depan ruang kelas. Ia memberi gestur kecil dan berucap, "Perkenalkan dirimu."

Untuk pertama kalinya Taiga mengedarkan pandangan. Dua puluh lima pasang mata balas menatapnya. Semuanya nampak normal bagi Taiga, tak jauh berbeda dengan di Amerika, walau mungkin tak setiap hari ia bertemu dengan gadis berambut merah muda atau pemuda dengan sudut mata tajam yang cengirannya begitu lebar, tapi itu bukan masalah.

"Salam kenal!" serunya bersemangat. Suara tarikan napas tertahan ia dengar dari beberapa siswa, tapi ia tetap melanjutkan. "Namaku Kagami Taiga, pindahan dari Amerika. Aku datang ke negara ini bersama bersama kakakku. Aku lahir di Jepang, sehingga aku tak sebuta itu pada kebudayaan negara ini. Kuharap kita bisa jadi teman baik, oleh karena itu," Ia membungkuk dalam. "Aku mohon bantuannya."

Begitu Taiga menegakkan tubuhnya kembali, mereka masih menatapnya. Suasana begitu hening, hingga Taiga sendiri lama-kelamaan memutar-mutarkan tungkai kakinya.

Sampai Masako-sensei angkat bicara.

"Baik. Tadi adalah salam perkenalan dari Kagami Taiga. Mulai sekarang ia akan menjadi anggota kelas ini. Sekarang," ia bersedekap. "Yang ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada Kagami-kun, silahkan angkat tangan."

Taiga tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya ketika lima belas tangan terangkat.

**.:xxx:.**

"Kelas selesai. Kalian boleh keluar."

Tetsuna menutup bukunya, lalu merapikannya ke sudut meja. Ia akan membacanya nanti. Sejumlah siswa di sekitarnya bergegas keluar, namun tak sedikit pula yang tetap tinggal di dalam ruangan dan mengubah posisi kursi dan meja. Bel istirahat telah berdentang sebelumnya. Tetsuna meraih kotak bekalnya dan berjalan keluar.

Tetsuna meraih kenop pintu, lalu berhenti.

Satsuki dan Kazunari sudah berjanji akan makan bersamanya.

Menilik dari pembawaan kedua sahabatnya yang begitu supel … bagaimana kalau Satsuki dan Kazunari membawa serta anak baru di kelas mereka? Ada besar kemungkinan hal itu terjadi, seperti yang mereka lakukan ketika Kasamatsu-senpai baru pindah beberapa bulan lalu.

"_Tetsu, sini!"_

"_Kurokocchiii, mau makan _bento_ bersamaku? Ibuku membuatkan dua hari ini! Kau tidak perlu lagi beli bekal di kantin."_

Tetsuna meringis. Ia tidak akan suka. Membiasakan kehadiran seseorang yang baru teramat sulit untuknya. Satsuki dan Kazunari mungkin tidak akan masalah, tapi anak baru ini….

"_Kise-chin, aku mau _bento_nya."_

"_Ini bukan buat kau, wee."_

Jadi, bagaimana? Ke kafetaria dan menemui mereka, atau … ke atap? Koridor tidak ramai seperti biasa, sepertinya belum banyak kelas yang keluar untuk istirahat.

"_Kise-chiiiin."_

"_Berisik sekali, _nanodayo._"_

_Tapi, kalau ke atap, _Tetsuna menggigit bibir. _Tidak. Ada … ada besar kemungkinan aku bisa … bisa … bertemu dengan … mereka…. Mereka biasanya melewatkan waktu di sa_—

"Berapa lama lagi kau akan berdiri melamun seperti itu?"

Tetsuna tersentak mendengar suara itu. Ia menoleh ke balik pundaknya, dan manik biru mudanya melebar melihat sosok Shiina mengernyit tak suka.

"M-Midorima-san," suaranya merendah, "a-aku─"

"Minggir," hardiknya sekali lagi. "Aku tahu hawa keberadaanmu tipis, tapi bukan berarti kau bisa bebas menghalangi pintu kapanpun kau mau. Orang lain juga butuh akses keluar. Pintu ini bukan milikmu."

Tetsuna menutup bibirnya. Ia melepas pegangannya pada kenop dan melangkah mundur, kepalanya menunduk.

Shiina melempar pandangan sinis sekali lagi sebelum membuka pintu, lalu melenggang pergi. Tetsuna berjengit kaget ketika suara menutupnya pintu terdengar lebih kasar dari normalnya.

**.:xxx:.**

"Dua puluh empat."

Duk.

"Dua puluh lima."

Duk.

"Dua puluh enam—"

"Wow, Midorima," suara kasar seorang siswi dari tribun gym kentara sekali mengganggu konsentrasi Shiina. Aomine Daichi menyangga dagu dengan telapak tangan, keringat menetes dari ujung helai rambut azura. "Kau berlatih lebih keras dari biasanya, padahal ini hari Senin. Ada apa ini?"

Shiina melempar bola jingga terakhirnya, lalu mengirim delikan kesal. "Aku punya hak untuk berlatih tanpa diganggu. Apalagi oleh pertanyaan non-intelekmu."

"Sudah kubilang jangan pakai bahasa sulit!" Daichi mengerang dan menjatuhkan dirinya, terkapar di atas bangku. "Sial, menu latihan nenek tua itu menyiksa sekali. Mana mungkin aku bisa menyelesaikan semua ini dalam dua hari?" Ia menyapu jatuh lembaran kertas dari bangku di bawahnya. "Mana hari ini aku kena detensi, lagi."

"Serius, Aomine," Shiina menyahut setelah menginstruksikan seorang pemain cadangan untuk mengumpulkan bola-bola basket ke dalam keranjang. "Ini hari pertama sekolah."

Dua puluh tujuh.

"Aku hanya makan permen karet di kelas. Kakek Aida saja yang terlalu sensitif."

"Bukan 'hanya' masalahnya. Jelas-jelas peraturan sekolah melarang itu."

Dua puluh delapan.

"Tapi itu tidak mengganggu siapapun, kan?"

"Tetap saja. Kadang aku pikir kau melakukan semua ini hanya agar diperhatikan orang."

Dua puluh sembilan.

Mendengarnya, Daichi berguling. Matanya menatap gadis yang mulai berlatih tembakan tiga poin itu lagi. "Lalu, kau sendiri?"

Shiina mengusap keringat, namun tidak meliriknya. Bola ke dua puluh sembilan bergulir mendekatinya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Apa ini caramu agar diperhatikan Akashi?"

Postur sempurna itu urung melayangkan lemparan.

Daichi menyeringai. "Oh, apa aku salah bicara?"

Shiina tak menjawab. Matanya terarah pada lantai sejenak dengan ekspresi kelam. Daichi berguling di atas dadanya dan mulai menggerak-gerakkan kakinya bagai gadis muda siap mendengar curhatan sahabat.

Tapi bukan itu yang ia terima, tentu saja. Shiina melempar bola itu tepat ke dalam keranjang.

"Tiga puluh." Ia berbalik. "Aku selesai."

"Hah?" Daichi seketika bangkit. "Selesai? Tapi kau baru memasukkan─ Hei, kau mau ke mana?"

"Jam kelima dimulai sepuluh menit lagi," Shiina mengibaskan tangannya, langkahnya menuju ruang ganti putri. "Kau juga sebaiknya segera bersih-bersih, kalau tak mau terlambat masuk dan kena detensi tambahan. Dan bukan berarti aku peduli padamu."

"Iya, iya," Daichi memutar bola mata. "Sungguh, deh, apa topik tentang Akashi sangat sensitif untukmu?"

Shiina berhenti. Ia menoleh ke arah gadis itu, tatapannya tegas.

"Tiga puluh adalah angka keberuntungan Cancer hari ini."

Daichi mengangkat sebelah alis.

Shiina tak berhenti lagi. Ia menghilang di balik pintu putih ruang ganti, dan Daichi hanya bisa menghela napas. Ia meraih botol air di sampingnya dan membuka tutupnya.

"Hm? Aneh, tadi pagi aku dengar ia berkata kalau angka keberuntungannya empat puluh?"

Daichi tersedak.

"Uhuk! Ahk! Sialan!" Ia mengusap bibirnya dan berbalik, kesal. Begitu melihat pemuda di belakangnya, matanya sedikit melebar, sebelum ekspresinya mengecut lagi. "Oh. Kau rupanya."

"Tidak sopan bicara dengan kakak kelasmu seperti itu," Imayoshi Shoichi menjitak dahi Daichi. Ia mengaduh. "Apalagi memanggilku dengan sebutan 'kau'."

"Kau yang minta," Tatapan Daichi mengejek, jarinya mengusap-usap dahi yang merah. "Sakit, bodoh."

"Kau minta dijitak lagi?"

"Kutendang kau kalau berani."

Shoichi tertawa, lalu menyamankan diri di samping gadis itu. "Dasar, bocah-bocah kelas satu tahun ini bedebah sekali."

"Seperti kau tidak saja. Dan siapa bilang kau boleh duduk di sini?" Daichi berkacak pinggang.

"Aku lelah," tanggap Shoichi malas. "Aku mau istirahat."

"Minggir sana! Keringatmu bau!" Ia menendang tulang kering kakak kelasnya. "Minggir! Minggir!"

Daichi tak bisa melihatnya, tetapi tangan Shoichi menahan kakinya. Ia berjengit, memekik "Lepaskan!" dan berusaha menarik kakinya kembali. Cengiran Shoichi semakin lebar. Ia menarik lepas sebelah sepatu yang dikenakan gadis itu dan melemparnya ke lapangan.

Daichi menganga. Ia menarik kakinya dan menonjok pipi Shoichi lalu lari ke lapangan, memungut sepatunya. Beberapa orang yang melihatnya tampak jelas-jelas menyembunyikan tawa.

"Tolol!" desisnya seraya mengenakan sepatu itu kembali. Wajahnya merah padam ketika mendongak menghadap pelaku pelemparan sepatunya. "Ini Nike Max Air terbaru, bodoh! Harganya tidak murah! Dasar serampangan! Tolol! Kacamata! Memalukan!"

Shoichi mengelus pipinya yang bengkak, tapi ia hanya tertawa kecil melihat Daichi menjeritkan serapah kekanakan yang ditujukan padanya. Ia baru akan membalas dengan ejekan lain ketika pintu gym terbuka lebar dengan suara menjeblak keras, dan seorang pemuda asing masuk dengan seruan kencang.

"Namaku Kagami Taiga, siswa pindahan dari Amerika!" Pemuda itu berambut merah-hitam, matanya berkobar nyala, dan suaranya menggema di dalam ruangan. Daichi menutup telinga. "Aku ingin bergabung dengan klub basket SMA Teiko ini, dan menjadi yang nomor satu di Jepang!"

Aktivitas terhenti. Semua menatap pemuda asing itu, tatapan mereka bervariasi dari bingung hingga kagum. Shoichi sendiri menelengkan kepala, tapi sudut bibirnya yang menaik jelas mengisyaratkan bahwa ia tertarik.

Napas Taiga masih terengah, residu lari dari kelasnya di lantai atas menuju gym di sudut sekolah. Tetapi cengirannya lebar dan semangatnya berkobar, walau semua itu seketika buyar begitu Daichi melepas tutup telinganya dan memutar bola mata, lalu membalas kantang dari tengah lapangan:

"Kalau kau mau bergabung, mendaftarlah pada salah satu dari pelatih-pelatih kami dan jangan heboh sendiri, _baka_."

Hening lagi. Alis Taiga berkedut. Daichi merengut. Semua bingung menatap yang merah atau biru.

Shoichi hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala, desahannya pasrah.

"Bagus. Anak baru dan Daichi sudah akan bikin ribut."

**.:xxx:.**

Di siang hari, atap sekolah memang bukan favorit siswa untuk tempat piknik kecil dengan teman. Biasanya ketika sang surya mulai condong ke barat, tempat luas dengan jalinan anggur dan tanaman lain sebagai hijau-hijauan itu baru ramai.

Karenanya, Tetsuna memutuskan untuk membawa bekalnya ke tempat itu.

Persis seperti yang ia harapkan, atap sepi. Langkah kaki mungilnya cepat membawanya ke salah satu sudut rindang yang ditutupi jalinan daun anggur. Ia duduk dan membuka bekalnya, lalu mulai makan.

"_Berapa lama lagi kau akan berdiri melamun seperti itu?"_

Sumpitnya terhenti di depan bibirnya. Tetsuna terdiam. Tangannya gemetar.

"_A-aku__─"_

"_Minggir."_

Dengan helaan napas panjang, sumpit itu jatuh lagi di atas kotak bekalnya.

"_Berapa lama lagi kau akan diam seperti itu?"_

"_Jangan pura-pura membatu, Kurokocchi. Aku tahu kau dengar perintah Akashicchi."_

"_Ayo, semuanya. Atsumi, tutup pintunya."_

Tetsuna memejamkan mata. Ia menarik napas panjang, dan menutup mukanya.

Bahunya bergetar oleh isakan.

_Semua ini … ternyata belum berakhir, bukan?_

Ia mengusap air matanya, tepat ketika sebuah tangan menyentuh pipinya.

Tetsuna mendongak. Satsuki dan Kazunari balas menatapnya. Ia berkedip, dan buru-buru mengerjapkan mata.

"Maaf," Tetsuna meringis. "aku meninggalkan kalian, Momo-chan, Kazu-ku—"

Satsuki memeluknya, dan Kazunari menepuk pundaknya.

**.:xxx:.**

Ruang luas yang terletak di lantai tiga gedung utara SMA Teiko itu adalah Ruang Dewan Siswa. Kiri-kanannya diapit oleh perpustakaan dan ruang rapat. Interiornya sederhana namun rapi, bersih, dan elegan. Dua meja kerja lengkap dengan televisi dan satu set sofa super nyaman, dan lemari pendingin yang khusus dipesan seorang Murasakibara si sudut ruangan. Ruang itu biasanya dijauhi para siswa, tak nyaman dengan aura penuh wibawa dari tempat itu sendiri.

"Aku setuju. Kise memang tolol."

Walau kadang pertengkaran sepele sering terjadi di dalamnya.

Sungguh, Ruang Dewan Siswa tidak semenakutkan yang para siswa kira.

Siswi berambut biru tua pendek itu melempar bola basket yang ia pegang ke arah dinding, lalu menangkapnya lagi setelah dipantulkan dinding dan menimbulkan bunyi debum. "Mana bisa diadakan acara seperti itu di Teiko."

"Kise-chin tidak masuk akal." Selain kunyahan, suara tadi berasal dari Murasakibara Atsumi, yang memamah _snack _dan tidur-tiduran.

Di sudut lain ruangan, Midorima Shiina membetulkan posisi kacamatanya, sejenak mengalihkan fokus dari bacaannya. "Aomine. Hentikan itu. Kalau mau main basket, jangan di dalam ruangan. Konsentrasiku terganggu, nanodayo."

Gadis berambut pirang berikat kuncir kuda yang tengah mengikir kuku-kukunya bernama Kise Ryuna. Matanya yang sewarna emas melirik gadis lain yang barusan menegur Daichi. "Aaah, ngomong-ngomong soal tidak masuk akal, aku heran dengan Midorimacchi." Yang disebut melirik sinis padanya. Ryuna menyeringai. "Dia selalu menambahkan 'nanodayo, nanodayo' begitu di akhir kalimatnya, ssu."

"Paling tidak, _nanodayo-_nya Midori itu lebih masuk akal daripada _ssu-_mu. Hah, apa-apaan itu," menyela cuek, sebuah bola basket berputar di atas telunjuk Daichi sebelum kemudian jatuh ke lantai.

"Aominecchi! Jangan kau juga-ssu!" Ryuna memekik tinggi, melempar tatapan merajuk pada sahabatnya yang berkulit gelap. "Bukannya membantu, malah ikut mengolok-olokku! Dunia dan seisinya memang kejam sekali terhadapku-ssu!"

"Kise-chin berisik," Atsumi melempar sebatang stik biskuit ke arah si pirang. Ryuna menangkapnya sebelum biskuit itu mengenai rambutnya, lalu mengerucutkan bibir.

"Murasakicchi makan terus dari tadi-ssu. Nanti melebar, lho."

"Biar. Lagipula pertumbuhanku kan tidak ke samping," Atsumi mengedikkan dagu pada Daichi. "Tidak seperti Aomine-chin."

"Hei! Apa maksudnya itu?!"

"Aomine memang tampak lebih gemuk dibanding sebulan lalu.," Shiina membenarkan posisi kacamata. "Wajar saja sih, melihat nafsu makan gigantiknya saat liburan kita ke Kyoto waktu itu. Bukan berarti tiap hari aku sengaja mengamati, nanodayo."

"Ahaha, Midorimacchi benar-ssu! Aominecchi menghabiskan tiga piring lobster untuk dirinya sendiri, bahkan sempat minta tambah lagi!"

"Kise!"

"Kemudian dia sudah menguliti satu lobster lagi sebelum si pemilik restoran meneriakinya karena lobster itu bukan stok bahan, tetapi hewan peliharaan si pemilik." Mau tak mau, Shiina menyeringai.

"Sudah kubilang itu tak sengaja! Salah sendiri meletakkan hewan peliharaan di dapur! Lagipula lobsternya masih belum kukuliti, kok!"

Ryuna mengeluarkan ponselnya dari tas. "Nee, nee, ingat ekspresi tim inti satu ketika melihat Aominecchi makan? Aominecchi sudah seperti manusia purba yang baru keluar dari gua, tidak ada _table manner _sama sekali! Kiyocchi cuma bisa tersenyum bingung, Takaocchi sudah berguling-guling di atas _tatami,_ Haizakicchi-nya tim inti dua malah sudah teriak-teriak supaya Aominecchi tobat dan kita tidak ikut dimakan. Murasakicchi saja kalau makan tidak sebuas itu. Sebentar, sepertinya aku punya rekamannya—Aominecchi, kembalikan!"

Dengan ponsel Ryuna yang ia sambar di tangan, Daichi menjulurkan lidah. "Tak mau. Mana filenya? Biar kuhapus." Ia menunduk dan mengutak-atik perangkat tersebut.

"Tidak, tidak!" Ryuna memekik, menerjang si gadis berkulit gelap hingga keduanya terjatuh. "Jangan dibuka!"

"Aduh, berat! Dasar kuning!"

"Daripada Aominecchi, hitam-ssu!"

"Itu namanya _ganguro_." Atsumi nimbrung, sama sekali tak membantu.

"Bukan. Itu kelainan genetik." Shiina berucap sadis.

"Kuharap kalian bertiga tak lulus tes tengah semester!" serapah Daichi yang sakit hati gennya dihina.

"Yang takkan lulus bukannya sudah jelas Aominecchi?" Ryuna berhasil mendapatkan ponselnya lagi, lalu menjulurkan lidah. "Midorimacchi, lihat nih, lihat rekamannya—"

"Kuning sialan aku dikecoh—!"

"Kumohon," Gadis bersurai merah yang duduk di balik meja utama menghadap sebuah laptop itu akhirnya berucap datar, sudut pelipisnya sudah dihiasi perempatan jalan. Tiap katanya mengandung autoritas tinggi yang tak diketahui dari mana asalnya. "Tenanglah sedikit dan biarkan aku berkonsentrasi pada laporan bulanan. Atau kalian boleh pergi sebelum guntingku secara _tidak sengaja _mencabik kulit kalian. Kelainan ataupun tidak."

Mendengarnya, keempat siswi itu seketika mengunci mulut masing-masing. Walau Ryuna dan Daichi masih bertukar lirikan ketus, Atsumi masih mengunyah keripik kentang dengan sedikit berisik, dan Shiina memalingkan muka berpura-pura tak kenal dengan makhluk hiperaktif di depannya.

Seira menghela napas, memijit pelipisnya yang pening. Dasar kepala sekolah banyak maunya. Dasar empat imbisil yang tak tahu kapan harus mencemari udara dengan suara cempreng mereka.

"Nee, Akashicchi,"

Seira membuka mata dan menjawab ketus. "Apa lagi?"

Ryuna menggigit bibir sebentar sebelum melanjutkan dengan sedikit ragu-ragu. "Murid baru yang kata Akashicchi kemarin ... aku penasaran sekali. Habisnya tadi aku mencari di kelas-kelas tapi tidak ketemu."

"Itu sih kaunya saja yang sibuk kucing-kucingan dengan fans-fansmu," Daichi mencetus.

"Ih, Aominecchi sirik, ya? Iri, karena fansku banyak?"

"Tolol, mana mungkin aku sirik dengan ne—"

"_Stop_," titah Seira kesal. "Bukan hakku untuk membocorkan data siswa sekolah ini, sekalipun kedudukanku sebenarnya cukup tinggi untuk melakukan itu. Tetapi kau bisa bertanya pada Atsumi. Aku yakin ia mengenal salah satu siswa pindahan itu lebih baik dari data kesiswaan Teiko sendiri."

"Hee?" Ryuna berkedip, lalu menoleh pada si koki. "Murasakicchi? Memang kenapa? Murid baru itu apanya Atsucchi?"

Tak sedikitpun mengehentikan kunyahannya, Atsumi mengangkat sebelah alis.

"Murid pindahan—nyam—itu kan—nyam—Muro—kress—chin."

"Muro-chin?" tiru Ryuna. "Kakak baik yang suka membelikanmu pocky waktu studi banding di Amerika dulu? Aku _quote_ penuturanmu waktu pulang studi banding, ya."

"Mmhm. Dia datang bersama adiknya. Tai-Tai entah siapa. Aku lupa."

"Kagami Taiga," koreksi Seira.

"Kagami Tai—oh!" Daichi tiba-tiba berteriak kaget. "Maksudmu si macan alis bercabang yang tiba-tiba mendobrak masuk gym waktu latihan dan berteriak-teriak ingin mendaftar masuk klub?"

Semua menatap Daichi.

"_Macan_?" Seira mengangkat alis. Tetapi Daichi terlanjur bangkit dengan semangat dan membuka pintu.

"Aku jadi ingat, aku ada perlu dengannya!" senyumnya begitu lebar, hingga Ryuna berpura-pura menutup matanya seraya berteriak "Silau!". "Aku pergi dulu. Dah!"

Pintu dibanting menutup, dan semua berpandangan. Seira menghela napas.

"Shiina. Ingatkan aku untuk melipat gandakan latihannya. Sudah kubilang dilarang membanting pintu di ruangan ini."

Shiina mengangguk. Kise mulai berbincang lagi dengan Murasakibara, dengan Seira sesekali menimpali. Ruangan itu terasa hidup lagi, namun ia merasa dirinya tak bergabung dengan mereka. Semua karena manik hijaunya barusan menatap pintu sekilas.

Barusan berkelebat tiga bayangan di depan jendela. Satu siswa dengan dua siswi mengikuti di belakangnya. Dan ia tahu betul bayangan siapa itu.

Ia mengingat sosok seorang pemuda dengan cengiran lebar. Rasa rindu itu kembali menyergapnya.

**.:xxx:.**

Sesi latihan hari itu selesai lebih cepat. Nijimura Shuuzo, kapten timnya, membubarkan latihan lebih cepat karena pelatih Nakatani memiliki sesuatu untuk didiskusikan dengannya. Tatsuya sudah pulang duluan—ditarik oleh seorang gadis jangkung berambut ungu yang merengek minta mampir ke supermarket untuk beli es krim. Siapa dia? Pacarnya?

Taiga tengah berjongkok di tepi garis lapangan seraya mengikat tali sepatu ketika sebuah bayangan berhenti di depannya. Ia mendongak, dan mata krimsonnya bertatap dengan milik si gadis berkulit gelap yang kemarin, menenteng bola basket dan memandangnya rendah.

"_Kalau kau mau bergabung, mendaftarlah pada salah satu dari pelatih-pelatih kami dan jangan heboh sendiri, _baka_."_

Taiga menggertakkan gigi, emosi sendiri mengingat kejadian kemarin.

"Kau Kagami Taiga, bukan?"

Mendengar namanya disebut, Taiga kembali ke bumi walau bibirnya sedikit merengut. "Ya. Itu namaku. Ada perlu apa?"

Gadis itu tampak puas, dan seringai pada wajah tomboynya entah mengapa membuat api dalam jiwa Taiga berkobar lagi.

"Jadi kau anak pindahan yang tadi mengganggu sesi latihan dengan teriak-teriak ingin bergabung seperti idiot itu, ha?" Ia mengulurkan tangan. "Aku Aomine Daichi. Panggil Aomine saja, tak usah ditambahi cchi, chin, atau embel-embelaneh lainnya."

Taiga tak tahu bagaimana harus menanggapi salam perkenalan yang cukup menyayat hatinya itu. Sudut bibirnya hanya naik bingung. Cchi apa? Chin apa? Embel-embel apa?

"Ah, ya," belum juga dibalas oleh Taiga, Daichi sudah menarik tangannya dan berkacak pinggang. "Aku ingin kau bermain _one-on-one _denganku. Sekarang, mumpung lapangan sedang sepi."

Belum juga pulih dari serangan pada harga dirinya, Taiga terhenyak lagi mendengar tantangan itu. Gadis di depannya ini ... menantangnya bermain _one-on-one_? Yang benar saja!

"Maaf," Taiga mendengus seraya menyelempangkan tasnya. "Aku tak tertarik untuk bermain dengan perempuan. Masih banyak hal yang lebih penting untuk kulakukan."

"Tak tertarik bermain dengan perempuan," Daichi mengejek seraya memutar bola mata. "Oh, ayolah. Cara berpikirmu kuno sekali. Memang kenapa kalau aku ini perempuan? Basket itu permainan untuk umum, _baka. _Kau masih berpikiran kalau perempuan itu lemah apalagi dalam hal olahraga? Katanya kau pindahan dari Amerika, masa kau tidak tahu di sana basket juga diminati wanita?"

Taiga ikut-ikutan memutar bola mata. "Maksudku memang seperti itu, tetapi yang lebih utama, rasanya sia-sia saja bermain denganmu."

"Ha?" Daichi mengangkat alis. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku adalah, sudah jelas di antara kita, siapa pemenangnya." Ia mengangkat dagu, menatap ekspresi terkejut Daichi. "Sudah jelas kita ada di level yang berbeda. Kalau kau mau main satu-lawan-satu, cari lawan yang berdiri sejajar denganmu, jangan yang ada ketika kau mendongak." Dengan satu lirikan cuek, ia berjalan pergi. Apartemennya adalah destinasi berikutnya. "Dah."

Belum tiga langkah, kepala berhias beludru merah-hitamnya ditabrak sebuah bola basket dengan keras. Taiga mengaduh dengan badan terhuyung hilang keseimbangan. Bola tadi menggelinding tak bersalah di depannya. Geram, memegangi kepalanya yang sedikit ngilu, ia berbalik dan meneriaki gadis tadi, satu-satunya penghuni gym saat ini selain ia sendiri. "Oi, apa masalahmu, hah?!"

Alis Daichi mengerut, postur tubuhnya seolah tidak baru saja melemparkan bola basket dengan sekuat tenaga. "Kau itu yang bermasalah!" Daichi balas membentak. Tangannya terkepal di samping tubuhnya, bergetar menahan amarah. "Aku masih bisa toleran kau menganggapku lemah karena aku ini perempuan, tapi kalau kau sampai dengan entengnya menganggap bisa menang dariku, akan kubuat kau menyesal! Yang bisa mengalahkanku, hanya aku sendiri!"

Taiga berkedip, tak menyangka ucapannya akan berefek sedemikian dalam. Lagipula, apa-apaan orang ini?Apa-apaan mottonya? Dia ini terobsesi dengan kemenangan atau apa?

"Sombong sekali kau," akhirnya Taiga bersuara. "Yang bisa mengalahkanmu hanya kau sendiri? Mimpi saja, _Aho. _Yang seperti itu tidak ada!"

"Oh, tidak," Daichi bersedekap. "Asal kau tahu, aku ini Aomine Daichi, _power forward _di tim inti putri, peraih rekor turnamen V1 musim semi dengan dua puluh kali menang, tanpa kalah, dan _best scorer _di Regional Cup, dengan skor 100-46." Ia menyeringai bangga dengan prestasi tertingginya, lalu dengan nada mengejek, "dan kau?"

Mendengarnya, Taiga berkedip tolol. Ini ... jangan-jangan dia anggota dari _Generation of Miracles _yang pernah dimuat dalam majalah olahraga internasional dan mendapat apresiasi federasi basket nasional itu? Aomine, olahragawati dengan teknik-teknik _lay-up _unik yang tak beraturan itu?

Namun yang pasti, generasi keajaiban atau bukan, Taiga takkan kalah. "Aku Kagami Taiga," ia memulai, "peringkat atas _streetball rank _Amerika, _best player _di event skala negara bagian, dan aku telah direkrut masuk tim inti dua didikan Nakatani-sensei segera setelah aku masuk klub. Dan sekarang ada seorang perempuan menantangku bermain _one-on-one _dengan menyatakan yang bisa mengalahkannya hanya dia sendiri."

"Kau malah mengajakku beradu mulut alih-alih langsung terjun ke lapangan. Jangan-jangan kau itu takut padaku?" Daichi menyeringai. "Takut aku mengalahkanmu dan menghancurkan harga dirimu? Takut aku membuktikan sederet ucapanmu tadi hanya bualan saja?"

Oke, cukup. Taiga memang bukan jenis manusia yang tahan dikompori.

Berserapah dalam Bahasa Inggris, ia melepas dan melempar tasnya ke bangku penonton sebelum mengambil bola dan berlari ke tengah lapangan. Daichi tak menyembunyikan ekspresi kemenangannya.

"_Half-court_," Taiga berucap di sela napas.

Daichi hanya tersenyum menantang.

"Baik."

.

.

[Tbc]


	4. Chapter 4

Petang itu, harusnya gym Teiko sudah kosong. Petang itu harusnya petugas kebersihan sudah mematikan lampu dan mengunci semua pintu.

Kalau bukan karena Daichi yang main sebut nama Akashi, petugas yang sudah kepala tiga itu tidak akan berani memberinya keringanan lima belas menit sampai dia dikunci di dalam sekolah.

Taiga membungkuk, tatapannya dibakar semangat. Daichi mendribel bola di hadapannya, senyumnya mengejek.

"Lima belas menit _one-on-one_, yang kalah harus rela traktiran di Maji Burger."

Daichi mengedikkan bahu, setuju saja. Ia belum tahu selera makan kolosal Taiga yang sepadan dengan biaya makan satu rukun warga.

Daichi melangkah maju, memainkan bola jingga dengan kedua tangan. Memantulkannya di atas lantai melalui celah antara kedua kakinya. Krimson mengikuti pergerakan bola. Enam, tujuh detik berlalu, Daichi masih belum menampakkan tanda-tanda menyerang. Taiga pikir _foreplay _mereka sudah cukup. Tangan terulur untuk meraih. Gadis itu berkelit dengan pivot, tiga langkah lebar mendekati tiang dan sebuah gestur melempar. Taiga dikendalikan insting, mengejarnya dan menampik bola.

Pertahanannya berhasil. Debaman bola berasal dari luar garis lapangan. Permainan baru berjalan beberapa detik dan Taiga sudah dibuat terpukau heran.

_Cepat sekali gerakannya?_

"Ck, hampir," Bola tadi menggelinding terlalu jauh. Daichi mengambil satu lagi dari keranjang cadangan. Diliriknya ekspresi Taiga. "Hentikan, wajahmu menyebalkan."

Taiga mengerjap. Lalu memasang ekspresi serius lagi. "Cih, kemarikan bolanya!"

Giliran Taiga menguasai. Tempo permainan ia mulai dengan lambat. Satu langkah, dua langkah, trik kecil passing antara kedua tangannya. Daichi mendengus melihat Taiga seolah memamerkan kehebatan koordinasi motorik kedua tangan, dan ia melangkah diagonal.

Sesuai dugaannya, Taiga bergerak memunggungi ke kiri. Daichi sudah lama memprediksi itu, maka ia berbalik arah dan menghadangnya.

Pemuda itu terhentak mundur selangkah, bola masih aman memantul dalam jangkauan tangan. Bagaimana bisa perempuan ini punya kelincahan layaknya kucing terdesak, ia tidak paham.

Kuda-kuda Daichi hendak merebut bola. Taiga berpikir cepat dan memantulkan bola ke bawah, lalu secepat yang ia bisa berlari melewatinya. Gadis itu tidak tinggal diam, memanfaatkan posisinya yang lebih dekat dengan bola sebagai keuntungan. Satu ayunan tangan dan bola jingga dalam kuasa tangannya, ia melempar asal ke arah lingkaran keranjang.

Daichi menyeringai. Poin pertama untuknya. Di luar dugaan, bermain dengan Taiga menyenangkan.

"Heaaahhh!"

Bola itu butuh waktu sedikit lebih lama untuk masuk dengan sempurna, makanya Taiga mengakselerasi dengan loncatan khasnya dan sebuah _dunk _keras.

Tangan kekar bergelantungan sejenak sebelum melepas pegangan. Ia mendarat dengan aman di atas tanah.

Di belakang, Daichi ternganga. Kesulitan memahami yang barusan.

"A-apa-apaan itu?!" ia tidak tahan tidak berseru. "Kau-melompat-dari-tengah-lapangan?!"

Rasanya Taiga tidak paham apa yang Daichi ributkan. "Poin pertama milikku," Taiga tersenyum senang. Daichi murka.

"Aku yang melempar bolanya! Poin itu milikku, dasar pengganggu!"

"Milikku!" Taiga seolah mengaum. Daichi tidak mundur. "Kau tidak lihat _dunk _barusan?!"

"Kau tidak lihat lemparanku barusan?!" Bola basket menggelinding terabaikan.

"_Well_, ya, tapi itu sebelum aku memasukkannya!"

"Kau tidak memasukkannya, bodoh! Bola itu lepas dari tanganku-"

"Sebelum aku memasukkannya! Dunk barusan itu bukti nyata aku yang dapat angka!"

"Idiooot!" Daichi kehabisan kata-kata. **"Bakagami!"**

Pelipis Taiga berkedut kesal. **"Ahomine!"**

Daichi terluka harga dirinya. "Aku tidak terima!" Bola tadi akhirnya di_notice _kembali. Daichi melemparnya sekuat tenaga ke arah Taiga yang kelabakan menangkap. Fuh. Hampir saja menoyor muka. "Satu lagi!"

"Kau…" Taiga di pucuk sumbu kesabaran. "Dasar, awas saja kau! Lihat saja, kubuat kau bertekuk lutut!"

"Tidak, akan kubuat kau tersedak semua kesombonganmu itu!"

"Kau tidak punya cermin, hah, Ahomineee?!"

Daichi bersiap menghadang langkah Taiga. "Diam kau, Bakagami!"

** .:xxx:.**

"Hati-hati, ya," Satsuki melambai riang dekat tiang papan alamat rumahnya. "Takao-kun, jangan macam-macam, langsung antar Tetsu-chan pulang! Tidak usah mampir-mampir ke tempat-tempat aneh!"

Kazunari tergelak. Tetsuna tersenyum lebar. "Iya, iya, Ibu."

Satsuki merengut. "Aku ini benar-benar mencemaskan keadaanmu dan Tetsu-chan malah meledekku?"

"Habisnya, Momoi-chan mirip seperti Ibuku-"

"Ne, lihat, matahari sudah tenggelam," Kazunari memotong, "Kami duluan! Dah Momo-chan, ketemu lagi besok!"

Tetsuna melambai, maniknya terus menatap Satsuki hingga manajer tim basket Teiko itu menghilang sosoknya di balik gedung pertokoan.

Ia memalingkan mukanya ke depan. Kazunari mengayuh sepeda di jalan raya tanpa suara. Aneh, bagi Tetsuna, karena biasanya pemuda itu tidak bisa diam. Tapi kalau melihat tipe kepribadian Kazunari, pasti diamnya tidak akan bertahan lama.

"Kuro-chan?" Tuh, kan.

"Hmm?"

"Tidak apa-apa, kan?"

"Takao-kun bicara apa?"

"Habis," laju sepeda melambat. "Aku tadi kaget sekali begitu menemukanmu menangis sendiri di atap sekolah. Momo-chan juga, dia langsung berlari begitu melihatmu."

Ah, tadi itu. Tetsuna meringis.

"Maaf, aku kelihatan tolol sekali, ya, menangis sendiri?"

"Ha? Tidak, kok!" Kazunari menggeleng. "Justru sebaliknya, Kuro-chan harusnya bicara pada kami kalau ada sesuatu yang mengganggu Kuro-chan. Kalau tidak merasa nyaman dengan Momo-chan, kau bisa bicara padaku. Tenang saja," Kazunari menoleh dan mengedip. "Aku tidak ember, kok."

Metafora itu membuat Tetsuna tertawa. "Iya, iya. Terima-kasih, Takao-kun."

Terima kasih, tapi sepertinya Takao-kun tidak akan paham. Momo-chan yang lebih banyak tahu dari Takao-kun saja tidak paham dengan posisiku, apalagi Takao-kun, kan?

Dan lagi, Tetsuna tidak ingin merepotkan. Ia tidak ingin jadi beban lagi untuk Takao-kun. Tidak pula untuk Momo-chan. Tapi ia lega, ia merasa penglihatannya menjadi lebih terang mendengar helatan Kazunari barusan.

Takao-kun benar-benar perhatian… Takao-kun benar-benar teman yang setia… Momo-chan juga. Keduanya sangat menyayangiku…

Selamanya, kan?

Takao-kun dan Momo-chan akan terus seperti itu selamanya, kan?

Tidak akan meninggalkanku, kan?

Tidak akan berbalik dan menusukku, kan?

Klakson mobil menggema keras dari belakang, Tetsuna kembali ke alam sadar, berpegangan kuat pada kemeja seragam Kazunari yang berusaha mengembalikan keseimbangan.

"Whoa!"

"T-Takao-kun awas—"

Pemuda itu menepi dengan selamat. Orang-orang di sekitar mereka turut menoleh, terkejut dengan bunyi klakson yang lebih nyaring dari biasanya. Tetsuna turun dan menatap mobil yang nyaris menyerempet mereka.

"Dasar," Kazunari menggeram, mengecek kondisi sepedanya. "Hampir saja. Tadi itu bahaya sekali. Kuro-chan tidak apa-apa?"

Tidak ada penduduk di kota ini memiliki mobil semewah itu. Tidak semua penduduk di kota ini bepergian mengendarai mobil seelegan itu.

Tidak ada, kecuali Akashi.

**.:xxx:. **

"Akashicchi," Ryuna duduk menyamankan diri. Di sampingnya, Seira tak bergeming. "Bukannya tidak perlu sampai seperti itu tadi? Bagaimana kalau mereka benar-benar celaka?"

Kapten wanita tidak menjawab. Hanya memainkan bolpoin merah seraya tersenyum kecil.

"Akashicchi?"

"Apa, Ryuna."

"Aku bicara padamuuu."

Mendengus. "Percayalah padaku." Ia melirik keluar jendela. "Kalau tidak seperti itu, _ia_ tidak akan sadar," bolpoin digenggam kelewat erat. "Bahwa _dia_ tidak pantas berada di sini."

"Wah," Ryuna mengangkat sebelah alis. Heran. "Jarang-jarang Akashicchi seseram ini-ssu. Tapi, ssu, Takaocchi, kan tidak bersalah?"

Seira menyimpan bolpoinnya dalam saku rompi. Lalu memanjakan punggung pada sandaran kursi. "Kau salah lagi Ryuna," ia menghela napas. "Aku melakukan ini semua, demi _dia."_

_Dia_ yang satu ini, Ryuna tahu, adalah orang yang berbeda.

**.:xxx:.**

Disclaimer to its rightful owner:

**Kuroko no Basuke© Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

Fanfiction:

by**Rheyna Rosevelt**

**OCs**by**Rheyna Rosevelt**

I own nothing but this fanfiction

Thus, I don't make any commercial profit within this story

**Warning**:

This story contains:

Alternate Universe - Genderbend characters | Violence | Drama | Character abuse | Out-Of-Character

**.**

**.**

**[Chapter 3]**

**.**

**.:xxx:.**

"Beres," Daichi selesai mengunci pintu gym. "Sekarang tinggal mengembalikan ini ke ruang kontrol." Ia menengadah. "Tapi sudah gelap. Besok saja, deh."

Taiga mengangkat sebelah alis. "Kau bisa dapat masalah, Aho."

"Biar saja. Mana mungkin mereka tidak punya cadangannya," Daichi tak acuh berjalan ke gerbang.

Taiga menyusul. "Kau tidak takut kena hukuman?"

"Paling-paling cuma jatah latihanku didobel," Daichi mengedikkan bahu. "Ngomong-ngomong, ngapain kau ikut aku?"

"Haa?" Taiga membelalak. "Aku tidak mengikutimu! Apartemenku memang arahnya ke sini!"

"Cih," Daichi membuang muka. "Terpaksa, deh, pulang bareng denganmu."

Taiga mengerucutkan bibir. "Bicaramu seperti itu, kasar sekali. Kau tahu, banyak teman sekelasku yang mengantri untuk pulang bareng denganku. Harusnya kau merasa beruntung."

"Beruntung kepalamu," ia melambat ketika papan Maji Burger mulai terlihat. "Nah, sekarang waktunya menagih janji. Traktir aku burger tuna di Maji!"

"A-Hah?!" Si pemuda berambut merah memasang tampang demi-apa? "Kau barusan kejatuhan tiang ring lalu hilang ingatan? Kita seri, Aho!"

"Baka!" balas Daichi tak kalah garang. "Poin yang pertama tadi, aku yang dapat! Kau, sih, pakai _dunk_ tidak jelas segala!"

"Kalau begitu, poinnya milikku."

"Aku yang melempar!"

"Dan aku yang memasukkan!"

"Aku tidak mau tahu! Yang penting kau belikan aku burger sekarang!"

"Memangnya kau ini siapa? Memangnya aku kenal?"

"Baka!" Tas sekolah melayang. Taiga merunduk. "Bisa tidak, sih, kau berhenti membuatku sebal? Sejak kau pertama kali muncul sampai sekarang, tidak ada satu detik aku tidak merengut melihatmu!"

"Kalau begitu tersenyumlah!" Pipi kecokelatan ditarik hingga membentuk senyum lebar. Daichi tercengang. Taiga nyengir tanpa dosa. "Tersenyum, Aho. Kau itu terlalu lama muram."

Kagami Taiga bukan tipe orang yang peka. Tapi kalau tiba-tiba lawan bicaranya terdiam seribu bahasa, ia sadar juga ada tindakannya yang kurang diterima. Rona merah Taiga telat menjalar ke muka, dan ia melepas pegangannya pada pipi Daichi, lalu menggaruk tengkuk salah tingkah.

"Eh, ma-maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud buruk, kok, aku hanya ingin menghiburmu." Melihat tatapan Daichi, ia menambahkan dengan jari serupa 'v'. "Sungguh."

Gadis _sporty _itu bukan pecinta kontak fisik yang sifatnya selain agresif. Ia tidak seterbuka Ryuna bila berhadapan dengan masalah dag-dig-dug anak remaja. Makanya, ia cuma memalingkan muka dan lanjut berjalan.

Dag-dig-dug apa itu yang berusaha merangsek keluar dari rongga dada? Panas apa itu yang membuat mukanya hangat?

Ia tidak mendengar suara langkah mengikuti di belakangnya, maka Daichi menoleh. Taiga berdiam diri, menatapnya tak yakin. Dasar, pasti Baka satu itu bingung antara terus jalan beriringan dengannya atau pilih jalan lain.

"Ayo," ucapnya ogah-ogahan. Daichi malas berurusan dengan yang namanya salting. "Kau mau pulang atau tidur di trotoar."

Walau kasar, Taiga menganggap itu bentuk permohonan maafnya diterima. Ia menyusul Daichi dan mereka kembali berjalan beriringan.

"A-Aho?" Si macan belum kapok buka suara.

"Hm?" Cara Daichi menggeram sudah cukup bagi Taiga untuk tahu kalau dia masih ada rasa kesal. Kenapa? Apa Daichi jarang bercanda?

"Aku cuma mau bilang, err—" Ia mencari kata yang tepat. "Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa mengimbangi kemampuanku dalam one-on-one tadi. Serius. Cara bermainmu benar-benar unik. Benar-benar… bagaimana, ya? _Formless._" Daichi tidak merespon. Entah sudah kebal dengan pujian atau tidak kenal bahasa yang digunakan. "B-begini saja deh," Rasa bersalah jelas terpatri di muka si pemuda. Daichi mengangkat sebelah alis melihatnya. "Kutraktir burger sesuai permintaanmu, tapi satu saja, ya? Masih tanggal tua."

Mendengarnya, mood Daichi terangkat. "Sungguh?"

Taiga melihat cengiran gadis itu melebar, dan ia membalas dengan senyum lega. Satu ide lain tercetus untuk meringankan suasana. Sejurus kemudian ia berlari menuju restoran cepat saji yang letaknya tiga ratus meter lagi dengan seruan, "Tapi kalau aku sampai di Maji lebih dahulu, kau yang bayar burgerku!"

Tidak punya waktu untuk menganga. "Bakagamiii!" Daichi menyalak dan memacu lari menyusul si anak pindahan yang tertawa-tawa.

**.:xxx:.**

Keesokan harinya, Taiga memfokuskan diri mencari atap sekolah. Sudah cukup tadi pagi Sastra Jepang mempermalukannya –sialan tameng bahasa-, moodnya juga keruh karena perempuan-perempuan di kelas berebut ingin bicara padanya.

Taiga butuh menjernihkan pikiran. Dan kata Momoi, gadis berambut pink yang ia kenali sebagai manajer tim basket sekolah ini, atap sekolah adalah tempat yang cocok untuk menghirup udara segar.

"Tapi," kata seorang siswa lain yang tampaknya tidak sependapat. "Hati-hati, Kagami-kun, rumor bilang atap itu berhantu. Makanya tidak banyak yang mau repot-repot ke atas sana."

Omong kosong, Taiga menampik. Mana ada yang namanya hantu. Itu cuma halusinasi manusia.

Taiga mendorong pintu atap yang dipasang di langit-langit. Ia sempat memejamkan mata, silau. Momoi benar, ia berkedip, atap sekolah rupanya tempat yang cocok untuk bersantai. Ia memanjat tangga dan berjalan menuju teralis anyam yang menjadi sarana keamanan.

Di atasnya, jalinan lebar tanaman anggur melindunginya dari sinar matahari yang sedikit menyengat. Tetapi angin sepoi-sepoi maksimal ia terima dari atas sini, tidak ada dinding tinggi menjadi penghalang. Calon lokasi yang pas untuk tempat tidur siang.

"Hah," ia menarik napas panjang. "Untung saja aku menemukan tempat ini. Atau aku bisa mati sumpek di bawah sana. Ah, aku harus berterima kasih nanti pada Momoi-san."

"Permisi," suara kecil dari udara menggetarkan gendang telinganya. "Maaf, Kagami-kun menginjak sumpitku."

Taiga membeku. Tubuhnya serasa dingin.

Ia bukan tipe penyuka cerita-cerita horor, apalagi mengalami kejadian supernatural semacam ini. Suara tanpa sosok telah meremangkan bulu kuduk Taiga. Sudut matanya menyapu sekitar. Atas bawah, kiri kanan― Tidak ada apa-apa.

"M-masa iya ini suara hantu?" Taiga masih gemetaran, tapi ia berusaha menghibur diri yang ketakutan. "Masa iya atap sekolah ini ada hantunya? Eh, tapi anak-anak di kelas pernah bilang kalau di atap ini memang sering ada kejadian suara entah dari mana, tapi masa sih―"

Racauan Taiga dipotong. Kakinya disentuh tangan dingin. "Permisi."

"UWAAAHHH!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tetsuna mengerucutkan bibir. Hati kecilnya tersinggung dibilang hantu. "Tidak sopan sekali, berkata seperti itu pada seorang wanita."

Taiga yang terjungkal kaget buru-buru merangkak mundur. "H-HANTU WANITA?!"

Gadis bersurai biru itu menghela napas seraya mengacak rambutnya sendiri. Kejadian seperti ini― terjadi lagi. "Bukan. Aku manusia."

"TAPI TADI KAU TIDAK ADA DI SITU!"

"Aku tadi ada di situ," Jemari pucat menunjuk zona rindang di bawah jalinan anggur. "Aku hendak makan bekal, tapi sumpitku menggelinding, dan jatuh tepat di bawah kaki Kagami-kun. Lalu Kagami-kun menginjaknya." Ia mengangkat sepasang sumpit berlapis plastik sebagai bukti. Taiga mundur lebih jauh, takut jadi korban pembunuhan roh wanita dengan ditusuk sumpit keramat. Apalagi ini hari pertamanya di SMA Teiko Oke itu melantur terlalu jauh. "Aku sudah minta agar Kagami-kun mengangkat kaki agar aku bisa mengambilnya lagi, tapi tampaknya Kagami-kun tidak dengar."

"MATI AKU!" Taiga berseru lagi. "ROH INI SUDAH TAHU NAMAKU."

Tetsuna melempari kepalanya dengan sumpit. Taiga mengaduh kesakitan. Gadis itu tidak suka kekerasan, sebenarnya. Tapi kalau situasi dan kondisi memaksanya … ia bisa bersikap radikal juga. "Aku manusia. Dan tidak ada yang tidak tahu nama Kagami-kun di seantero sekolah ini."

Taiga berkedip. Apa kata roh ini tadi? Dia manusia?

"Tunggu," Si pemuda menggelengkan kepala. "Aku setuju pindah ke sekolah ini karena tidak ada tradisi penyambutan anak baru oleh makhluk-makhluk supernatural—"

"Kagami-kun ini bicara apa, sih?" pelipis Tetsuna berkedut. "Aku Kuroko Tetsuna dari kelas 1-B. Salam kenal."

Oh.

Oh, Taiga mingkem.

"Eh, aah—Jadi, kau manusia? Bukan hantu?"

"Kagami-kun harus bersyukur moodku sedang baik atau kudorong dari atap sampai jatuh."

Taiga berkedip, lalu tertawa garing. Tetsuna membuka bungkus sumpit, menjepit tempura, dan mulai makan. Taiga memilih duduk di sampingnya.

Tetsuna melirik. "Kenapa Kagami-kun duduk di sampingku? Kagami-kun tidak takut kubunuh?"

Taiga langsung mengambil jarak sejauh mungkin. Tetsuna menatapnya agak lama sebelum kemudian meledak dalam tawa.

Taiga mengernyit kesal. "Kenapa kau tertawa?! Aku masih belum sepenuhnya yakin kalau kau itu manusia."

"Maaf," Tetsuna mengusap bibir. "Habis Kagami-kun, walau badannya besar, ternyata penakut."

"Enak saja, salahmu yang bicara seperti itu tanpa emosi. Kau kedengaran seratus persen serius, tahu." Ia melirik gadis itu. Jarak tiga meter terdapat di antara mereka. "Kau bilang siapa namamu tadi? Kuroko?"

"Kuroko. Kuroko Tetsuna."

"Kuroko," mau tidak mau, ia nyengir sedikit. Biar horor, tapi sepertinya Kuroko enak diajak bicara. Dan tempat bajing bekal kalau dia malas masak. "Kau sudah tahu namaku tapi aku akan memperkenalkan diri. Kagami Taiga dari kelas 1-C, salam kenal."

**.:xxx:.**

"Terima kasih, Midorima-san! Kuharap ramalanmu kali ini sama tepatnya dengan ramalanmu tempo hari! Aku permisi dulu, uangnya akan kutransfer ke rekeningmu."

Siswi itu membungkuk dan berjalan keluar dari ruang sempit yang hanya diterangi temaram parafin. Iris zaitun memandangnya dingin, sebelum sang empunya berdiri dan melangkah ke bagian dalam ruangan.

"Dasar,"

Tangan pucat menanggalkan tudung hitam yang ia kenakan. Kain itu tak banyak menyembunyikan identitasnya, apalagi surai hijaunya yang tak wajar.

"Tentu saja ramalanku benar."

Shiina mengelap bola kaca itu untuk kesekian kalinya, menyimpan kartu-kartu tarot kembali dalam kardusnya, dan batu-batu permata yang barusan ia gunakan untuk menunjukkan peruntungan asmara.

_Cih, _tanpa sadar ia membatin sinis. _Asmara … itu terus yang gadis-gadis remaja zaman sekarang pikirkan. Masa bodoh dengan asmara, sepertinya dunia ini mulai gila. _

Atau mungkin, dia yang mulai gila karena tanpa asmara.

"Halo," suara itu bukan miliknya, dan asalnya dari pintu depan. Gadis itu mengernyit kesal.

"Kau tidak bisa membaca? Kami sudah lewat jam buka. Pergilah."

Tidak ada ucapan maaf, Shiina berbalik dan justru menemukan Ketua Dewan Siswa duduk manis di kursi pengunjung dengan senyum tanpa dosa.

"Apa aku masuk pengecualian?"

Shiina menggertakkan gigi. "Akashi."

Ia tidak menunggu jawaban. "Kudengar kau adalah peramal yang hebat," Akashi Seira berucap kalem, satu tangan menyangga pipi. Ekspresinya sangat tertarik. "Bisakah kuminta kau meramal masa depanku juga? Ah, tidak usah memakai jubahmu."

Menurut, Shiina meletakkan kain itu lagi. "Apa yang ingin kau ketahui? Aku tidak yakin kau kemari untuk mengetahui peruntungan cinta."

Seira tergelak. "Yang benar saja, Shiina. Tidak seperti Asoko-chan barusan, aku cukup yakin peruntungan cintaku sendiri tak patut diramalkan. Aku hanya perlu waktu dan sedikit kharisma."

"Kau memperlakukan _dia _seperti pelayan, Seira. Bagaimana bisa itu disebut kharisma?"

"Setiap orang memandang sesuatu dari sudut yang berbeda. Hitamku bisa jadi putihmu, dan aku tidak ingin kehidupan asmaraku dibicarakan sekarang."

Nada itu bicara final. Shiina memijit pelipis. "Lalu apa? Kalau bukan romantika, rasanya permintaan pengunjung adalah masa depan. Tapi melihat dirimu, rasanya bukan itu juga. Kau sudah tahu masa depan."

"Kau benar," Seira tersenyum tulus. Kerikil rubi yang tertinggal di atas meja ia raih, diperiksanya dengan ketertarikan tinggi. "Aku tidak perlu meramal masa depan."

"Apa kau kemari untuk hiburan semata? Aku meramal, bukan bermain akrobat. Aku tidak bisa kalau kau suruh melempar sembilan batu bersamaan."

"Tidak," Batu merah itu indah, Seira memutar-mutarnya sejenak. "Aku ingin tahu sesuatu yang lebih kuat dari masa depan. Rubi ini cantik sekali, milikmu?" Permata dilempar, ditangkap lagi. Begitu berkali-kali.

"Ya, berhati-hatilah memegangnya, rubi itu rapuh." Shiina mengernyit. "Apa yang lebih kuat dari masa depan?"

Rubi ditarik gravitasi, Seira menangkapnya untuk terakhir kali. "Takdir."

Shiina mengenali ekspresi kosong sahabatnya. Ia mengenali pedih yang terpancar tanpa suara. Ia mengenali emosi yang begitu ia benci, emosi yang amat tak pantas singgah pada wajah anggun Seira. Semua itu karena yang ia sebutkan. Hal kejam bernama takdir.

Insting persaudaraan itu meluap lagi, dan Shiina hanya bisa menghela napas sebelum meraih kotak tarot.

"Aku tidak bisa meramal takdir, tapi aku bisa menunjukkan tiga simbol kehidupanmu. Kaulah yang harus menarik takdirmu dari itu."

Seira bersandar pada sofa, terima. Sang peramal mulai bekerja, menyebar sejumlah kartu di atas meja, sisinya yang seragam menghadap ke luar, dan manik Seira berkilat melihatnya.

"Letakkan kakimu di atas tanah," Shiina menarik napas. Gadis yang lain menurut. "Biarkan energi dari dalam bumi mengalir pada kakimu― mulai dari telapak kaki, naik ke atas. Kau merasakan dinginnya hembusan angin?" Seira mengangguk. "Bagus. Sekarang tarik napas, dan pejamkan matamu. Bawalah ke hadapanmu penglihatan dari impianmu."

Seira menarik napas, sepulas senyum merambah pada bibirnya. Shiina meliriknya sejenak, sebelum kemudian menukar posisi beberapa kartu secara acak.

"Kemudian, tanpa membuka mata, aku memintamu untuk menyentuh tiga kartu. Ikuti kata hatimu, ikuti ke mana ia memerintahkan jarimu untuk berhenti."

Bagai sudah berpengalaman diramal ribuan kali, Seira mendaratkan jemari di atas tiga kartu tak diketahui. Shiina menyingkirkan kartu sisa, lalu mengatur formasi ketiganya.

Seira bersandar kembali. Shiina memulai dengan kartu dari ujung kiri.

"Kau siap?" Shiina mengawasi.

Seira mengangkat bahu. "Baca saja,"

"Ini adalah kartu yang menunjukkan masa lampaumu." Shiina membaliknya. "Kartu _Minor_, Sepuluh Tongkat. Kau menahan sesuatu, Seira. Beban yang kau bawa sudah terlalu berat. Bila kau menengok ke belakang, sesungguhnya beban yang bukan milikmu pun ikut kau tanggung. Kau patut meminta bantuan pada orang-orang di sekitarmu. Namun tetap, teruslah berusaha dan kau akan berhasil menempuh semua itu."

Seira menelengkan kepala.

"Yang kedua, kartu yang menunjukkan masa kini." Kertas tebal berlukis delapan pedang. "_Arcana Minor_ lagi. Enam Koin. Kesuksesan, status, kekayaan, keadilan, keamanan, kebijaksanaan. Kau mendapatkan semuanya. Kau sudah cukup lama menempuh lorong gelap dan kini kau telah menemui cercahan cahaya di ujungnya."

Ia tidak berkomentar.

"Dan yang terakhir ini adalah kartu yang menunjukkan masa depanmu.

Seira menyamankan diri, tertarik melihatnya. Shiina membalik kartu itu.

Seorang ksatria menunggang kuda di atas tumpukan mayat. Zamrud melebar.

"Arcana Major, Tiga belas," ia memejamkan mata. "**Death.**"

Seira seketika menegakkan pungunggnya. Emas dan merah berkedip dalam serangkaian emosi. Marah, terkejut, kecewa, tak percaya―

"Perubahan besar akan terjadi," Shiina terus bicara. "Sebuah transformasi. Kau akan kehilangan. Atau orang-orang yang akan kehilangan. Tetap ulurkan tanganmu ke permukaan. Kubangan hitam itu menenggelamkanmu, dan kau berada di tengah gulita."

Tangan Seira menyapu semua kartu itu sebelum menghentak pergi. Kalimat dinginnya masih terngiang. Shiina masih membeku di tempatnya. Zamrud menatap nanar pada meja, dan parafin yang tumpah.

Dan muka kartu ketiga belas yang masih terbuka di atas tebaran tarot lainnya. Senyum mayat itu mengejek.

Yang ia takutkan terjadi.

"_Aku tidak akan melalui semua itu lagi, Shiina."_

Semenjak mempelajari seni astronomal tarot, baru dua kali ia pernah menarik kartu yang paling ditakuti ini. Pertama, sebelum tercerai-berainya keluarganya, dan kedua, adalah hari ini.

.

.

.

**[Tbc]**


End file.
